Beyblade battles
by PKSparkxx
Summary: This is a story kinda like Beywheelz but not that much. It just has Jin and Sho. Please review and peace Out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys its PKSparkxx comin tp you with a new story. I do not own Beyblade and never will.**_

_**This is kind of like Beywheelz with Sho and Jin but, with different beys. Sho's Bey will be one that I made up is Storm Thunderbird 145ES, a Stamina type. Jin's bey will be just like in beywheelz, Doomfire Drago 145WD,a defense type. Now with nothing else to say, please review and enjoy. Here is the story!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a sunny day in Metal City where the only sound that could be heard was the sound of people cheering for the amazing Bey battle that was happening between a green haired boy, named Kenta Yumia, and a other blader (do know wo it is). "Go Sagittario! Kenta shouted willing his bey to smash into the opponent's bey. "Hah! You will never beat me kid!" he said. "We will see about that!" Kenta said. "Go now Sagittario!" just than Sagittario delivered a smashing blow to the bey and it flew right out of the stadium. "The winner of this tournament is Kenta Yumia!" said Blader DJ. Congrats Kenta said one of Kenta's friends. Thanks I wouldn't of won without my Sagitario. Well it's getting late I'd better get going. Bye Kenta! They said. As Kenta was walking through a tunnel all of a sudden a bunch of guys ambushed him. Hey we want your points! Said the leader of the group . He had purple hair and a big nose. What?! Kenta said. You heard me, we want your'e bey points! Then they all launched their beys at kenta and he was forced to launch his own bey and the battle was on.

**Sorry it was short ill update tomorrow. Also, can any of you guys give some special moves for Sho and Jin? They will be coming in later in that story. Well, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello once again readers! We when we left off Kenta was facing off with the Face Hunters . Sho and Jin will show up in the next chapter. Well, here we go, OH ill still need some special moves. With that lets get on with the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kenta was having a hard time battling the Face Hunters. Sagittario! Kenta yelled. The Face Hunters just laughed and kept smashing their beys into Sagittario. Then, all of a sudden a blue bey just knocked all of the other beys aside. Huh? They all said. Then just then, a boy with orange hair and wearing a a lot of blue. Who are you? one of the Face Hunters asked. Kenta just stared at aw at the new blader that just showed up. Why you! "Picking on defenseless person is wrong" said the blader. "We just want his points". Ill take you all on the blader said. OK you asked for it one of them said as they readied their beys. "Let it Rip! they all launched their bey at the same time. The blader just smirked and readied his bey, "Let it Rip! with one move, he knocked all of the beys away. He showed the Face Hunters his beypointer and they gasped. He has over 3000 points! He's too strong! Lets get out of here! Thank you for saving me said Kenta. No problem kid who were those guys anyway? Those were the Face Hunters. Face Hunters? Yeah, they challenge novice bladers and take their points Kenta explained. Ok the blader said. By the way my name is Ginga, Ginga Hagane. Ginga Hagane Kenta said. "Yup. "My name is Kenta Yumia". It's nice to meet you Kenta Ginga said. They talked and walked for awhile then they stopped near a pier. I think im gonna be staying here for awhile Ginga said. Really Kenta asked. Yup Ginga replied. Hey Ginga how did you become such a strong blader? Kenta asked. Because my blader's spirit is strong Kenta Ginga said. Blader's spirit? Kenta asked. Yes the bladers spirit. It doesn't matter how strong your bey is, it matters how strong your bey's _spirit is. _Kenta just nodded and continued to look at the stars. Well, see you tomorrow Ginga, Kenta said. Ginga nodded and closed his eyes and started to snore.

The next morning, Kenta went back to the pier to see Ginga, he wasn't there. I thought he was gonna stay here for a little longer Kenta said. I guess he went to go to the next town. Well, he couldn't have gone very far. So Kenta went around all the city and finally found Ginga surrounded by a lot of Face Hunters. Oh no! run Ginga! Kenta yelled, but Ginga didn't move. Well ,well I see that you have returned said the lead Face Hunter. There's no way you can win in a hundred bey battle said one of the Face Hunters. They all launched their beys and they were bouncing off steel girders, and bouncing off walls, but Ginga did not flinched. He got out Pegasus and started to knocked all the beys until there were no more. The Face Hunters ran away and Ginga caught Pegasus. Wow! that was amazing Ginga. From one of the hanging beams a young man with wild green hair and a overcoat said "That's impressive." "Kenta the difference between winning and losing is the blader's spirit". "Yes I see that was awesome Ginga!" Ginga Hagane"! "Storm Pegasus huh? " At last my friend there seems to be an opponent that is worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known". "Who are you?" asked Ginga. " I am Kyoya Tategami". "This should be interesting" he said.

**Well that's the end ill update in an hour or so, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im really tired I just came from soccer. (best sport ever). Anyway, I still need some special mive and I am **_**accepting Ocs**_**. 3 boys and 2 girls please anyway on with the story**

**Chapter 3**

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP"! "Come on Pegasus!" Ginga said as Pegasus smashed into the opponent's beys.

"Wow awesome!" said a boy watching. "So sweet!" said another. " Yo Kenta where did you meet such an amazing blader?" "He's so skilled he sent 3 beys flying at the same time!" "If you think that was wicked just wait because Gingais strong enough to beat all the face hunters at once!" Whoah, what are you serious?!" said the boy. "Youre kidding!" "You took on all the Face Hunters?" then everyone just stormed Ginga asking him to teach them."Not the face im only one blader!" "But first it's about fun, battling has to be fun" "Alright let's have fun but I'm first!" said a boy. "No im first having fun!" another boy said. "Next!, Next!" "What's the problem why are you stopping? I must fight now!" "But Kyoya can't we get a break we've been battling like all night!" Aw man my carpool tunnels acting up!" said the boy with purple hair. "Yeah his wrist is just hanging there it's gross". Kyoya just laughed. "Prepare to battle Im not pumped enough yet!" he said. "Alright come on let it rip!". Unleash, Rock Leone let it rip!" he said as he launched Leone. Leone unleashed a tornado and Kyoya laughed. "So awesome, it's been way too longs since an opponent worthy of my skills has shown up." "Perk up ladies we are just getting started". Leone made a blast of wind that knocked down all the beys. "Heads up Ginga Hagane I , Kyoya Tategami am going to crush you like the little bug that you are!" "With this Leone that is." "That was fun!" Kenta said. "Now that's beyblading it was great to be battling again just for fun". "That's good Im just really glad that you got to see BeyPark" Kenta said. "Sure me too." Said Ginga. "So, do you get it now Ginga?" Now that you know that there aren't only Face Hunters here there are good guys like me and my friends." "Yeah, I have to say this town isn't so bad after all". " Huh so you mean that?" "Yup I've decided to stick around here for a while". "You have great!" "Besides, I've found a strong opponent here as well." " Ginga do you really think you should?" "Should what?" "Uh fight Kyoya he's the leader of the Face Hunters and the strongest blader they have." "Once his Leone starts spinning, he doesn't stop when an opponent is completely destroyed." "They say that Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt." "If something bad were to happen to you if you fought Kyoya I don't-" "Look Kenta" Ginga said cutting him off, "Im traveling so that I can find opponents like that." "Its okay it doesn't matter who I battle, as long as I have Pegasus that I like my chances." "Pegasus the poor thing." Ginga screamed and moved back. "Don't do that!" "The poor thing!" "The poor thing?" Ginga and Kenta said at the same time. "Ill check im out". "Just as I thought several joints are showing some wear this will cause a slight calculation error in its overall balance you following?" ( im just gonna skip all this talking) "My name is Madoka Amano". She put Pegasus in a machine and it started scanning Pegasus . "Its more serious than I thought!" Then out of nowhere there was a call from ouside. "Hello is anyone in here?". "How could I help you?" Madoka asked. "Hi my name is Sho Tenma and this is my friend Jin Ryu." "We were looking for somewhere we could get our beys checked " Jin said. "Okay just give me your bey and ill get right to it" Madoka said. "Here you are" Sho said as he and Jin gave Madoka their beys.

**This is all for now ill update tomorrow or when I feel like it also please give PM me or put in the reviews your OCs, ill only take the first six. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people, this is another chapter if Beyblade Battles. Special thanks to Yugaoghost for sending me an Oc ill try to use her next chapter but for now, let get on with this one. (This the day after the last chapter that this chapter is in)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wow your'e beys are amazing!" Madoka said to Sho and Jin. "Thanks so is there anything wrong with them?" Jin asked. "Nothing serious just a few scratches on their fusion wheels, should only take about an hour to finish." "Great we'll be back by then." Just as they were heading out the door, Kenta came barging through the door. "Ginga something terrible happened!" "What is it Kenta?" Ginga asked. "The Face Hunters stole Sagittario!" "What?!" Ginga said. "They said they wont give back unless you battle Kyokya." Ginga gritted his teeth and went downstairs . "Madoka I need Pegasus." "But I'm not finished with it's repairs." she said. "But Kenta's Sagittatio has been stolen." Madoka sighed and him the bey. "But don't battle to hard ok?" "Ill try." Ginga said. (SKIP TO THE TOWER). "Ah so you decided to show up." said Kyoya. "Where is Kenta's Sagittario?" "Over there." Kyoya said as he pointed to a group of Face Hunters. "You can only get it back if you beat me and my Rock Leone." Kyoya said. "OK then, ill battle you." Ginga said as he readied his launcher. 3,2,1, LET IT RIP! they both said as they launched their beys into the arena. "Go Pegasus !" Ginga yelled. Pegasus made a direct hit to Leone but it seemed unphased by the attack. "What whats happening?" Kenta asked Madoka. Madoka checked her computer and gasped. "It's the wind!" Madoka yelled. "The wind?" Kenta asked. "Yes, Leone is swirling the winds from this high tower around itself and creating an invisible wall." "So Kyoya led Ginga into an environment were he has an advantage." Kenta said. "Why you!" said Ginga, but Kyoya just laughed and said "This is my Leone's special move LION GALE FORCE WALL!" "Wise up Ginga you should know what it takes to win a battle the blader's skills, the beys ability, and how well you choose a battle location to fit your purpose". "Thinking of ridiculous things like helping a friend and your bey spirit while forgetting the basic." "Ridiculous huh?" "Not like that information is gonna help you now" kyoya said. "Just hold on please hang in there Pegasus." (skip a bit) "Battles not over till the last bey spins, and the last time I checked Pegasus was still spinning!" Pegasus charged towards Leone and got sent flying. "Hah I win!" Kyoya said. "Im sorry Ginga because of me your precious Pegasus has-" "What are you talking about Kenta?" "My Pegasus hasn't been defeated yet buddy." "What are you talking about your bey was sent flying." Then out of nowhere Pegasus came zooming down to earth. "It can be, its Pegasus!" Kyoya said. "Go Pegasus SPECIAL MOVE: PEGASUS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" then Pegasus smashed into Leone and knocked it out of the stadium." (SKIP THIS PART KENTA GETS HIS BEY BACL BLAH Blah)

Back at the bey pit Sho and Jin were waiting for them. "Hey are you done fixing are beys?" Jin asked. "Yes here they are." Madoka said handing them their beys. "Thanks hey Ginga want to battle tomorrow?" Sho asked Ginga said. "Alright its gonna be fun!"

**that's it for now ill update after I get back from church. OCs are still being accepted . BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey its Pksparkxx with an new installment of Beyblade Battles. Thanks to Lavender Rose of Faith for sending me an OC ill tryto use yours and yougaoghost's. I also need some boys too. Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"You ready Ginga?" Sho asked. "Ready." Ginga replied. Here we go! 3,2,1, LET IT RIP! and both beys were launched into the arena. "Go Pegasus!" Ginga yelled. Pegasus made a smash attack to Sho's bey and sent it flying. Your pretty good Ginga, Sho said. Watch this, Go Thunderbird! As his bey went straight towards Pegasus and sent it flying. Pegasus still has more power in it! Go! Yelled Ginga as Pegasus made a barrage of attacks on Thunderbird and made it go to the edge of the stadium,almost knocking out but it somehow managed not to. What?! Ginga asked. Thunderbirds Eternal Sharp Performance Tip makes it so that no ordinary attack can damage it! Sho said. Now it's time to show some of our power, Go Thunderbird zoomed straight towards Pegasus delivering an array of attacks. Time to finish this Sho said. Huh? Ginga said. Special Move Thunderbird: Takyion Winger! Sho exclaimed as Thunderbird soared out of the stadium and a spirit of a giant bird came out of the bey. Thunderbird headed straight towards Pegasus and sent it flying. Yeah! I did it, I won. Not so fast Sho said Ginga, Pegasus isn't done yet. What?! Sho asked as Pegasus came shooting towards Thunderbird. Special Move: Pegasus Star Blast Attack! Ginga yelled as Pegasus was sent flying and knocked out of the stadium. What great power! said Sho. It's my turn now said Jin as he readied his bey, my bey is Doomfire Drago 145CS an attack type like Pegasus. Bring it on Jin! As he readied Pegasus.

_**Sorry it was so short but ill update in two hours. BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am discontinuing beyblade battles. I wish to write with someone. BYEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
